


History of Jinchuuriki

by Renard



Category: Naruto
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jinchuuriki-centric, Meta, non-fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renard/pseuds/Renard
Summary: Bits of meta about the origin and the history of the Jinchuurikis and how it ties with the known canon of Naruto.





	History of Jinchuuriki

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/gifts).



> Following a conversation on Blackkat's discord channel, I've been asked to share my meta about the origin of the jinchuuriki. Everyone is free to use this in their fics if they want, but it would be nice if you could link back to here in your notes.

-The reason jinchuuriki are called "human sacrifice" is because this is what it was, originally. The term was kept but the meaning changed after Mito's way of sealing became the norm. 

-Mito wasn't actually the first to seal one of the tailed beast inside herself, she was only the first to actually made it stick. Before Mito, people use the sealing of the bijuu as a desperated mesure when one of the tailed beast was spotted close to a settlement. 

-Someone, usually the best person at sealing, would go to the beast and seal it inside themselves. Since the seals used weren't made to seal something like the bijuu, it was pretty much only the will of the host that holded back to beast and stopped it from taking over. So after sealing the beast inside themselves, the host would usually kill themselves, forcing the beast to reform itself and giving enough time to the people to sucessfully evacuate.

-The number of tails of the bijuu is shown to indicate their power, so Shukaku would be the easiest to seal and hold. (since he was actually sealed into a teapot at one point?) And the Kurama is shown as being able to fully posses his host and thus reforming immediatly (The fight against Pein.) So if the Kyuubi came to your village you were pretty much fucked. 

-Mito probably didn't know for sure that her seal would actually hold the Kyuubi. She was probably hoping for the best but ready to sacrifice herself if the seal was to weak to hold the fox. Since her seal could hold the nine-tails, it was pretty much garantee to be able to hold all the other beast, which could explain to whole giving the beast away that Hashirama did. 

-This could also explain the distrusted shown toward all the jinchuriki in the manga. Since before Mito, jinchuriki were pretty much ticking time-bomb and the safest jinchuriki was the one who died before his seal could break. 

-Finally, it could also explain why Rin was so fast to choose suicide instead of waiting for a sealing master to fix her seal. Since there was a precedant about holding the beast with a faulty seal and it was known that the best solution in these case was the death of the host. Rin simply did what everyone used to do in these case.


End file.
